Secrets Hidden by Magic
by Ve Zhe Awesome Writer
Summary: Luxembourg knew he had more magic than most other nations, he just never bothered with it. When Scotland deaged him and told him that he was going to learn magic, he did not see that coming. Atleast he has Mexico and Egypt to keep him company. Unfortunately, there is more than just learning magic in this seven years. [Complete summary inside]
1. Year 1:Chapter I (edited)

**Autho****r's Note:****This story is part of the World Secretsverse Series. This part will include foreshadowing on the next books. This series is focus on Hetalia, Harry Potter is just part of the plot.**

**A/N:This is the complete summary:**

**Luxembourg knew he had more magic than most other nations, he just never bothered with it. When Scotland deaged him and told him that he was going to learn magic, he did not see that coming. Atleast he has Mexico and Egypt to keep him company. ****Unfortunately, there is more than just learning magic in this seven years.**

**The world always wished for peace. To achieve this peace, they must learn and accept the secrets and truths they kept from each other. It starts with a trio of nations uncovering one secret and leads to multiple others.**

**A/N: I do not own Hetalia and Harry Potter, unfortunately.**

* * *

A room full of paperwork, a desk with signed documents, a printer working overtime, a computer whose keyboard is close to breaking in half from too much typing, and a hidden compartment stash with alcohol. A typical office of a nation. Luca, the Grand Duchy of Luxembourg, mused.

Suddenly, the door burst open revealing a certain redhaired nation. His eyes scanned the room before they landed into Luca.

"Yer coming with me!" The man, Scotland, barked with his thick Scottish brogue.Before Luca could reply, he was yanked harshly.

The entire background changed from his office in Luxembourg to a basement presumably in Scotland thanks to the special nations only ability called nation leap or leap.

Scotland let go of his arm and stared at him with his piercing green eyes. Luca gulped unsure why Scotland took him here.

"Ye know ye have magic, aye?" Scotland said causing Luca to blink. Of course he knew he has magic, every nation has magic.

"Ye have more magic than other nations though." Scotland continued. "Yet ye never learned how to use it."

"No point learning it." Luca muttered. That was not exactly true. It was because he was a busy nation.

He has no time to learn magic when he has meetings to attend, documents to sign, treaties, negotiations, and policies to review, paperwork to do, and lots more of work. What help does magic gives him anyway? Just more paperwork.

"No point or no time?" Scotland countered.He proceed to sit down on a chair on the far side of the room. "What if I tell ye that yer boss agreed that ye need to learn magic?"

"I have work to do." Luca said.While his boss might agreed, it is not much of an importance for him.He had gone for ages without learning magic anyway.Besides, he has a meeting to attend later.

Scotland scowled at him. "I guess I'll just have to force ye then."

Luca yelped, as the floor beneath him started to glow.Scotland started to chant from Gaelic to Latin to Nation's tongue to Old English over and over again.

Luca felt like his head was spinning making him nauseate.Pain struck him like his bones were broken down and rearranged.The light glowed harshly blinding his vision.He screamed until his throat was parch. Then he black out.

* * *

Luca grunted as he woke up.He was inside a room on top of a bed.The room was bare besides a closet, bedside table, and drawer.He got up and yelped as too small legs were unable to catch him from falling to the cold, marbled floor.He tried to walk only to fall down again as his too big clothes got in his way.The burst door opened to reveal Scotland.

"Yer finally up. Here." Scotland said before tossing him a pile of clothes. "I don't know what size ye are so just see which fits.Before ye ask, India was the one who chose them.Meet me downstairs once yer done."

After the scot left, Luca changed out of his suddenly large clothes.As expected, the clothes were all very Indian style.Luca, however, was too busy internally panicking at suddenly being so small.

He rushed downstairs after changing only to freeze.Two other boys were there. One, a hispanic, was glaring at Scotland while the other, possibly egyptian, was eating a sandwich. They stop what they were doing and look at him.

"Get a sandwich, sit down and I'll start explaining." Scotland growled. Luca took one of the sandwich in a plate placed on a table before sitting down. "The reason why yer here is because ye three have more magic than most nations."

"Egypt, Luxembourg, and Mexico." Scotland looked at each one of them. "Despite this, ye never bother to learn magic. Egypt knows some of the more ancient forms but it ain't good enough!"

"Yer bosses agreed that ye need to learn magic." Scotland paused to let that fact sink in. He then smirk. "Whether ye like it or not!"

That actually explains why his boss is not here demanding him that he needs to go back to work. It was Mexico who voiced Luca's other concern."Then, why are we kids?!"

"Because yer learning magic by going to a school for witches and wizards in my territory!" Scotland declared. "Yer stuck like that.Ye will grow older like humans until ye reach yer actual physical age.For now, yer all eleven year olds!"

* * *

Luca had no idea which is worse.The fact that he is now eleven and forced to go to a school for magic in Scotland or the fact that he is now eleven and cannot drink when he is one of the world's biggest drinkers.

After a lengthy explanation about the magical world and threats to act like kids and not reveal their secret, Scotland dragged them to shop for proper clothes around 'muggle' London.Luca took note to buy more clothes at his land.It didn't help that Scotland used their credit cards and money instead of his.

The only good news (sort of) is that their bosses knew and had help planned the whole thing and took the liberty to create the proper documents for them so they won't have to worry about added paperwork.

Luca snapped out of his thoughts as Scotland took them inside a pub. Luca wonders if they have any good alcohol before remembering that he was eleven.Mentally cursing Scotland and his boss as he follows Scotland leading them to a..brick wall?

"It's a dead end." Mexico deadpanned. Luca and Egypt have to agree with that one. There is a literal brick wall blocking their way.

Scotland sighed and pulled out a stick-no a wand.He used it to tapped the bricks and the wall split in half to show rows of hidden shops and shoppers.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Scotland declared, snapping the three from gawking. "Ye need to used yer human names from now on. Mine is Alistair."

"Luca."

"Matteo."

"Hassan."

It was rather strange for them to use their human names to people-more like nations-that they are not close to or had any familial bond with, none that Luca know of anyway.Humans are arguably understandable, other nations not so much.

The alley is quite odd.Luca could count over a dozen shops selling weird stuff like _flying_ broomsticks, _messenger_ owls, and _robes_.

Alistair dragged them to a shop called "Madame Malkin's Robes for All Ocassions". Luca wonders why people even _wears_ robes at this era.

"Ye get fit for yer uniforms inside." Alistair said, handing Luca some strange money. "I'll be getting yer other stuff. Stay here once yer done if I'm not here by then."

The scot pushed them inside the shop.Luca noted that the store is-if it was even possible-weirder than he had expected.After all, a shop selling robes these days is already weird.

"Hogwarts, dears?" A woman, possibly Madame Malkin, asked.

"_Si señorita_." Matteo said, playing the innocent foreign child.

The next hour and half was spend with _flying_ measuring tapes, threads, and needles.Luca is now utterly convinced that magic defies the laws of physics and the other two nations are probably in the same line of thought.Once they were finally done, Alistair dragged them to an old shop.

"Time for yer wands." Alistair stated, shoving them inside.An old man was there manning a counter.

"If it isn't Alistair Kirkland! What could I do for you?" Ollivander asked kindly, albeit confuse.

"This lot need wands." Alistair smirked.Luca stared at the old boxes behind Ollivander with curiousity.How could they find the right wand for them?

"Right then, the wand chooses the wizard. Who will go first?" Ollivander asked, eyes twinkling in wonder.Luca was promptly pushed forward. "Wand arm, please."

Luca was confused on what a wand arm is.Suddenly, he remembered Alistair's long explanation about the Wizarding world which included wands.

"I'm ambidextrous, Mr. Ollivander." All nations are. Ollivander raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"Dominant arm, then."

Luca lifted his right arm when a flying measuring tape started taking measurements.Ollivander hummed before calling off the measuring tape after a while.

"Try this." Ollivander said, pulling out a wandbox. "10 inches, apple with unicorn hair for a core, swishy."

As soon as Luca touched the wand, it suddenly set itself on fire. Luca shrieked in shock, both Matteo and Hassan were no better.

"Not your wand then. Not to worry, we'll find the right one."

It took exactly a hundred and one tries before Luca found the right wand.

"12 inches, reed, core of hippogriff feather, rigid. Quite peculiar, give it a try now."

Touching the wand, Luca gave it a wave. His flag shot out and hovered the room. It then took a shape of a dog and gave an approving howl before vanishing.

"Splendid! Who's next?"

Luca walked back to where the others are, still in awe at what his wand had done. Matteo lifted his right arm for Ollivander.

"14 inches, spruce, phoenix feather for a core, flexible."

It took a hundred tries before Matteo found his wand.The mexican flag shot out of his wand before turning to sparks of fireworks as mexican music can be heard in the background.

"11 inches, sequoia, a core of augurey tail feather, rigid. This wand is rare, not a lot of folks bond with a wand with augurey tail feather for a core and sequoia wood is not a very common wand wood in Britain." Ollivander said. "Alright, only one more to go."

Unlike the other two and most other nations, Hassan's dominant arm is his left. It took much longer than the other two to find the right wand.

The temperature rose several degrees as the egyptian flag shot out of the wand. The flag proceeds to turn into a pyramid dripping sand before fading out after a few minutes.

"Now this is even more rare and peculiar.12 inches, hazel for wood with a chimera scale core, rigid." Ollivander stated, eyeing the wand in Hassan's hand. "Chimera scale is very, _very_ rare. This is due to the fact that there had been more recorded basilisk slayings in the past fifty years than there are chimera slayings in all recorded history. This wand is over two millenia old if not more."

The nations eyes widened at the fact, Ollivander however was not finish.

"Not only that, but this wand used to belong to another wizard. A very powerful one. He carved a preservation rune on the core so the scale won't be destroyed." Ollivander sighed. "He gave that wand to a wandmaker years before his death.It was passed down from wandmaker to wandmaker ever since. From what I remebered, he was a persian prince or so they say."

Luca noticed Hassan looking at the wand misty-eyed. Before Luca could ask Hassan, Alistair spoke.

"How much for them?" Alistair said. Ollivander gave him a weak smile.

"Eighty galleons, the three have very rare ingredients."

Alistair sighed, before handing Ollivander the money. He then drag them out of the wand store.

"Last stop, Gringotts. We have to get ye lot accounts." Alistair said. Luca had to restrain himself from complaining at how tired he is. Damn being eleven.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's chapter one.I will give you all a clue on what you may have missed. There is some foreshadowing on what will happen either in this book or the others in the series.**

**A/N: The wands are rather important too. Hint, hint.**

**Luxembourg: What's so important about the wands, besides the obvious stuff, anyway?**

**A/N: Here, this might help.**

**Reed- A delicate, and difficult wand to work with.It is known for its wisdom and intelligence.**

**Sequoia- An American wood.Ideal for those both strong-willed and in touch with nature.**

**Hazel- Quiet and versatile.Gives subtle boosts to Charms and Tranfiguration.**

**Hippogriff feather- Comes from noble animals with reputation for not taking a slight so the wand requires constant respect.**

**Augurey tail feather- Comes from Augureys, whose cries were thought to signify death.Misunderstood people may find themselves bonded to an augurey wand.**

**Chimera scale- Ollivander practically explained most of it.They are prized for their raw power, though difficult to control.**

**A/N: Well?**

**Luxembourg: I stand corrected.**


	2. Year 1: Chater II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hetalia. I am neither British or Japanese.**

* * *

A busy train station is far from the extraordinary that it is surreal for it to hold the train that takes people to a school for magic. Although, there are such things as embodiments of nations who walks the very Earth. Matteo, the United Mexican States, thought.

The past month had been one of the most humiliating times of his incredibly long life. He, as well as the other two, had discovered that they are not completely exempted from work. He still can't get over the looks of shock the rest of the world had when he showed up for the World conference as an eleven year old. His _younger_ siblings made a big fuss on making him call them older brothers and sisters. Even his own boss' new secretary thought he was a kid, scolded him for entering a government building, and called security. And those are just the highlights.

Matteo snapped out of his rant when Alistair stopped. The scotsman turned and looked at them.

"Right, the train is just pass the wall. All ye have to do is run through it." The three stared at Alistair as if he had just grew a second head and have an extra set of arms. Alistair scowled. "Ye first Luca."

Luca paled before running to the wall. Matteo expected him to get slammed when the Luxembourger went _through_ the brick wall.

"Yer turn Matteo." Alistair said.

'Here goes nothing.' Matteo sighed before copying what Luca had done. Closing his eyes, Matteo felt a weird feeling as he went through the wall. It's like he had slammed himself to water. He opened his eyes only to gasp at the sight in front of him.

A red train with the sign 'Hogwarts Express', children of varying ages boarding the train, parents saying their goodbyes and last minute advice to their kids, friends greeting each other, it was as if evrything is perfectly normal for them. Matteo felt himself being pulled harshly by Luca before Hassan could crush into him.

"Ye lads get into the train. Remember, do not let anyone find out." Alistair said before leaving.

"Last one to the train has to write all the letters tonight!" Matteo declared, running towards the train ignoring the shouts from Luca.

* * *

Matteo grinned as Luca huffed at how he had cheated. After winning their race, he and the others are stuck looking for a compartement. He opened another compartment door. Inside where two boys, a ginger and a scarhead. Both kids were gawking at them.

Matteo can see why they were staring, though. A boy who looks like some rich brat, a boy who looks like he was in a desert, and a boy who looks like he came out of a western movie. The only reason they weren't stared on earlier was because everyone was busy.

"?Hola, can we sit here por favor?" Matteo asked, effectively getting them to stop gawking.

"Sure." The scarhead, as Mexico nicknamed him, mumbled. All three nations sat down. "He's Ron Weasley. My name is Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Luca." Luca introduced. "They are Matteo and Hassan."

"Don't you know who he is?" Ginger said, looking at them as if they were from another planet. "He's Harry bloody Potter, the boy-who-live!"

Matteo rolled his eyes. Looks like ginger hero-worship scarhead. "Who cares?"

Ginger looks like he was about to say something when Scarhead stop him. Ginger's face turned to a shade of red. Matteo had to stop himself from snickering.

Awkward silence soon followed. Matteo noticed Luca fidgeting, making him raised an eyebrow. The silence was starting to get unnerving.

"What's a Hufflepuff?" Luca blurted out, shattering the silence. "I heard it when we where buring our school supplies but I have no clue what it means."

"It's one of the four houses." Ginger answered. He must have noticed the blank stares since he explained. "Hogwarts sort their houses. Hufflepuffs where all the leftover go, no one wants to be a puff. The Ravenclaws are full of nerds and are too stiff. Nothing good comes out of Slytherin. You-know-who comes out of that house. Gryffindor's the best house, if you ask me. Dumbledore came from that house."

Matteo stared at ginger in disgust. Prejudice and discrimination were two things Matteo hates. The fact that ginger blatantly discriminates people based on stereotypes struck a nerve.

"Let's go amigos!" Matteo growled, getting up. "I don't want to sit with a bunch of _idiota prejuicioso_."

None of them realize it yet, but at that moment started the greatest rivalry Hogwarts had ever seen.

* * *

The train stopped and all the students got out. Matteo and the others followed a giant of a man towards a lake.

"No m're th'n fo'r in a bo't." The giant man, Hagrid, boomed. The nations sat on their own boat, one glare from Matteo and none of the other first years want to sit with them. The boats started to move on their own.

"D'ck yer he'ds!"

"_Buen saludo_." Matteo muttered, seeing the words written in the side.

They were lead inside a huge castle. Matteo is rather jealous at Scotland having a huge castle.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here" A stern looking woman, Professon McGonagall, thanked Hagrid before dismissing him. She looked at all of them with her peircing eyes. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while your here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room"

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I hope you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She gave ginger a pounted look before leaving.

"Hopefully, we will all go to the same house, si?" Matteo whispered to his fellow nations, who both nodded. A yell made everyone look up. Ghosts who appeared to be arguing as they hovered above them. One of the ghosts noticed them and was about to say something when Professor McGonagall came back.

They were lead inside the Great Hall. Four tables were aligned and seated there were all the older students wearing different colored scarves.

"Look at the ceiling." Luca said, pointing upwards. Matteo looked up and gasp. The ceiling displayed the night sky outside the castle. Floating candles floats upwards. It was truly enchanting. Professor McGonagall pulled out a dusty old hat and placed it on a stool.

"Why is there a _sumbrero_?" Matteo asked his fellow nations, who were just as baffled as he is. The confusion disappeared, only to be replaced with shock and awe as the hat started to sing.

"Nevermind."

* * *

As Professor McGonagall called out names, Matteo wonders what the hat will see in his head. He is also mentally cursing Scotland for not telling them about the hat, which could apparently read minds.

"Carriedo-Hèrnandez, Matteo."

Matteo hid his nervousness behind a neutral mask as he walk towards the hat. Aftee sitting down at the stool, the hat was placed on top of his head. Matteo heard a hum from the hat.

"You, nations, are always hard to sort." The hat spoke in his head. Matteo felt himself tense at that statement.

"Calm yourself. You have my word that I shan't tell anyone about you and your kind. Nor will I reveal any of your secrets." The hat spoke to his mind once more. Matteo felt himself relax at hearing the oath.

The sorting hat had lived for a long time, but sorting nations is and will always be a challenge. It must first enter a mind much older, wiser, and more guarded than those he normally sort. The hat must dig deep in the nation's psyche and find the right memories, thoughts, and emotions among millions of others. Currently, it is looking for what makes up "Matteo Carriedo-Hèrnandez" not what makes up "Mexico". After a long search, it finally found what it is looking for among the other voices of the people of Mexico.

"You are wise, very wise due to your experiences. But I sort people that wish to learn to Ravenclaw, not those who already have great knowledge and no wish to learn more. Hardworking and loyal to your people, other nations however. Brave, yes, noble? Not really. Not fit for Gryffindor then, though I had yet to sort a nation there. I see, you hold such a dark secret. You know you don't have to hide that, right? (Matteo mentally scoff at the hat) I will tell you a secret in exchange for learning yours. The..."

Matteo nod at what the hat said. Atleast, the hat actually didn't let this become a one-sided secret sharing (in a way).

"You must be careful, Mexico. I fear that your secret may not stay hidden for long, same goes for the others. Now, I believe I have yet to sort you."

"SLYTHERIN" The sorting hat declared. Matteo sat down at the green clad table. Luca and Hassan were sorted at Slytherin after a while.

"Looks like we won't be seperated, _si_?" Matteo smirked. All thoughts about the sorting hat's words instantly vanished.

"_Ja._"

Hassan simply nod in reply.

* * *

**A: Geez, this was long. How do you like Mexico's PoV? I kinda like using characters that we don't see or know much about. Makes it more fun to write their stories.****A: Anyway, next chapter will be Egypt's turn. No worries, he'll talk in his chapter. Maybe, who knows?**


End file.
